


Die Liebe der Samantha Carter

by Arielen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/pseuds/Arielen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Liebst du ihn oder jemand anderen?" Diese Frage stellt sich Samantha Carter bei einem Einkaufsbummel mit Vala MalDoran. Eine einfache Bemerkung bringt sie dazu, über sich und ihre Gefühle zu Jack O'Neill nachzudenken und sich selbst etwas einzugestehen ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Liebe der Samantha Carter

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß, dass viele Leute anderer Meinung als ich sein werden, da für sie eine Beziehung Sinn und Zweck und Erfüllung des Lebens ist, aber kann es nicht auch andere Ziele geben? Ich habe mir Gedanken dazu gemacht, wie Samantha Carter eigentlich zum Thema Liebe steht/stehen könnte.
> 
> Ich streite nicht ab, das ein gewisses Kribbeln zwischen ihr und Jack bestanden hat und immer mal wieder aufflammte, aber ist das wirklich alles, auf das man Sam und ihre Gefühle als Frau reduzieren sollte?
> 
> Aus diesem Grund habe ich einmal meine Gedanken dazu aufgeschrieben, auch wenn sie vermutlich nicht gut ankommen werden, weder bei den Shippern, noch bei den Gegnern, da ich den "Weg dazwischen" gewählt habe, um sie als das darzustellen, was sie ist - eine selbstbewusste und lebenserfahrene Frau um die Vierzig.

Nach einem anstrengenden Marsch durch die größte Shopping Mall in Denver – _nichts gegen Colorado Springs, aber man merkte doch, dass der Ort durch seine religiösen Gruppen geprägt war, und die Mode in den Läden dazu tendierte, spießig und bieder zu sein_ \- gönnten sich Vala und Sam eine Pause.

 

Sie hatten ihre Einkäufe bereits im Wagen verstaunt und genossen nun auf der Terrasse des Cafes im Obergeschoss des Einkaufszentrum die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Herbsttages, einen guten Kaffee und ein großes Stück Kuchen.

 

Vala schob sich mit der Gabel ein großes Stück Blaubeertorte in den Mund und kaute genießerisch. Als der Mund wieder halbwegs leer war, seufzte sie herzhaft. „So ein Mädels-Tag ist doch was feines? Keiner drängelt oder ist genervt ... und wir haben was feines, mit dem wir unsere Jungs überraschen können.“

Sie grinste.

„Auch wenn wir hauptsächlich für uns eingekauft haben. Aber ich muss sagen, wenn du das neue Top anhast, dann solltest du dich in Acht nehmen. Da wird dir bestimmt nicht nur einer in den Ausschnitt schauen wollen.“ Sie kniff Sam ein Auge. „Oder legst du es vielleicht drauf an?“

 

Die Angesprochene legte den Kopf schief. „Wer weiß...“, sagte sie geheimnisvoll.

 

Das machte Vala hellhörig.

„Oder kommt vielleicht mal wieder General O’Neill vorbei?“ fragte sie mit einem verschwörerischen Unterton. Wenn man die Gerüchte im SGC so hört, dann muss ja so einiges zwischen euch gelaufen sein ... oder läuft noch immer, hm?“

 

Samantha Carter holte tief Luft. „Weißt du, das sind alles nur Gerüchte, an denen nichts dran ist“, erwiderte sie hastig. „Jack ist ein Freund, einfach nur ein Freund. Immerhin haben wir in den acht Jahren, in denen wir zusammengearbeitet haben, eine Menge durchgemacht und das schweißt zusammen. Wir haben uns sehr gut kennen gelernt...“

 

„Ah, ja? Und das ist schon alles?“ Vala schien nicht so sehr davon überzeugt zu sein. Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, ehe sie sich zurücklehnte und Sam herausfordernd ansah. „Du scheinst, seit du im SGC bist, eh kein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen zu sein. Da soll ja so manch einer auf dich abgefahren sein ... und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du dann nicht vielleicht die Chance genutzt hat, die sich dir bot...“

„Du solltest nicht immer von dir ausgehen, Vala, denn ....“ Die blonde Frau verzog das Gesicht.

„Und nicht allen sollst du direkt einen Korb gegeben haben, so wie dem guten McKay von Atlantis“, unterbrach sie Vala frech. „Wie hießen die Typen doch noch gleich, warte mal ... Narim ... Martouf...“

 

Samantha Carter schüttelte den Kopf. Dann beschloss sie nicht mehr hin zu hören, als ihr dunkelhaariges Gegenüber die Männer aufzuzählen begann, mit denen sie im Lauf der Jahre zu tun bekommen hatte.

Einerseits ärgerte es sie, dass Vala jetzt auch noch mit diesem Thema anfing, mit denen sie sich seit ihrem Eintritt ins SGC immer wieder hatte auseinander setzen müssen, vor allem, wenn man sie ausbooten wollte, andererseits weckten die Namen auch Erinnerungen und die damit zusammenhängenden Gefühle – schöne, freundliche, liebenswerte aber auch traurige und bittere...

 

Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, als sie sich zu fragen begann, ob sie nicht doch in diesen letzten Jahren jemanden wirklich geliebt hatte. Ihr Blick schweifte in die Ferne.

 

+o+o+o+o+

 

Natürlich hatte sie auch schon vor dem SGC Beziehungen gehabt, angefangen mit den Schmetterlingen im Bauch, als sie noch in der Highschool gewesen war, und sich ihr Interesse von irgendwelchen Stars aus Film und Fernsehen auf dem ein oder anderen Jungen gerichtet hatte, der ihr besonders ins Auge gefallen war.

Die Erinnerungen an die Schmetterlinge im Bauch waren jedoch genau so verblasst, wie die Gesichter jener Schüler und Studenten, mit denen sie sich zu offenen und heimlichen Dates getroffen hatte.

 

Irgendwann zwischen Studium und Air Force Academy hatte sie dann auch ihre Unschuld verloren und eine bittere Enttäuschung erlebt. Danach waren die Beziehungen flüchtiger geworden, weil sie sich ganz auf ihre Karriere konzentriert hatte – genau so wie ihre Kameraden und Kollegen.

Man traf sich – hatte Sex zur Entspannung, zum Trost und so fort, aber das ganze war eher kopf- als bauchgesteuert gewesen und hinterließ keine bleibenden Schäden. Damals hatte sie der Tatsache gedankt, dass die Air Force besonders gute und wirksame Verhütungsmittel zur Verfügung stellte, damit es kein böses Erwachen gab.

 

So hatte sie es lange gehalten – nur kleine Urlaubsflirts und oberflächliche Beziehungen zugelassen – gerade um allen Chauvinisten im Militär einmal zu beweisen, dass eine Frau durch Leistung glänzen konnte und nicht durch irgendwelche Gunstbeweise gegenüber Vorgesetzten, und doch sie selbst bleiben konnte und nicht ganz und gar männlich werden musste.

 

Heute konnte sie mit gutem Gewissen sagen – alles, was sie im Militär oder als Wissenschaftlerin erreicht hatte, hatte sie sich mit dem Kopf und den Händen erarbeitet – gegen die Widerstände von Vorgesetzten und Kameraden, Ausbildern und Kollegen und nicht weil sie ihnen in irgendeiner Form zu Willen gewesen war oder nach dem Mund geredet hatte.

 

Auch den Eintritt in das SGC hatte sie als Chance, als Karrieresprungbrett gesehen und Gefühlsgeduselei jeglicher Form beiseite geschoben – wie sie Jack O’Neill bei ihrer ersten Begegnung deutlich klar gemacht hatte. Denn sie hatte nicht die Absicht, nur die Alibi-Frau im Team zu sein, die nur dazu da war, um gerettet zu werden – wie sie schon kurze Zeit später durch den Mongolen-Zwischenfall bewiesen hatte.

 

Und doch hatte sie sich trotz aller gelebter Gleichberechtigung immer auch als Frau gesehen ... was sie nun zurück zum Thema brachte.

 

+o+o+o+o+

 

Sam lächelte versonnen, als sie an Narim dachte. Ihr war nicht entgangen, wie er sie schon bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen angesehen hatte, aber wirklich etwas in ihr ausgelöst hatte das nicht.

Sie hatte seine offene Freundlichkeit, die ihn von den anderen Tollanern abhob, geschätzt, sich gut mit ihm unterhalten und lachen können – aber nicht mehr als einen guten Bekannten in ihm sehen können und wollen – auch in den Jahren danach nicht. Irgendwann hatte auch er es aufgegeben, auf seine stille und unaufdringliche Art um sie zu werben.

Ob sie jemals mit ihm hätte glücklich werden können, bezweifelte sie stark, wenngleich er sie vermutlich auf Händen getragen hätte. Doch in ihrer Beziehung hatte immer das „gewisse Etwas“ gefehlt.

 

Martoufs direkte Annäherung hatte sie zuerst eher abgeschreckt, denn es war ihr anfangs nicht leicht gefallen, zwischen ihren Gefühlen und Jolinars Erinnerungen zu trennen. Heute – mit dem Abstand vieler Jahre wusste sie, dass auch hier das Vermächtnis der Tok’ra, die sie für kurze Zeit übernommen hatte, übermächtig gewesen war. Das Kribbeln im Bauch, die Sehnsucht den Geliebten in die Arme zu nehmen – all das waren nicht ihre Gefühle gewesen, sondern Jolinars gegenüber Martouf.

Gerade deshalb hatte sie den Tok’ra von Anfang an auf Abstand gehalten. Wenigstens Lantash, sein Symbiont, hatte das recht schnell verstanden und seinen Wirt langsam aber sicher dazu gebracht, Sam nicht mehr mit seinen Gefühlen und seinen Hoffnungen zu bedrängen. Denn miteinander eine Beziehung einzugehen, wäre für sie beide falsch gewesen und hätte auf Dauer nur Schmerz und Enttäuschung gebracht, weil immer der Schatten von Jolinar zwischen ihnen gestanden hätte.

 

In einer Zeit, in der sie nach all den Abenteuern im All und auf fernen Planeten nach Normalität gesucht hatte, war Pete ihr Halt und Anker gewesen, hatte sie durch seine schlichte, bodenständige Denkweise geerdet.

Er hatte ihr das Gefühl gegeben, auch irgendwann einmal ein normales Leben führen zu können, abseits von den Kämpfen gegen die Goa’uld oder Replikatoren, mit einem normalen Büroberuf und vielleicht ...

In seinen Armen war sie sich wie eine ganz normale Frau vorgekommen. Für eine kurze Zeit - eine sehr kurze - Zeit hatte sie sich sogar vorstellen können, eine Familie zu gründen und nur noch für Mann und Kinder da zu sein.

Aber in diesem Moment war sie vor den Fesseln zurückgeschreckt, die ein gemeinsames Häuschen und eine Heirat bedeutet hätten. Vielleicht hätte der Käfig des normalen Vorstadtlebens ihr Sicherheit und Frieden geboten, aber sie wäre unglücklich geworden, denn dafür hatte sie inzwischen zu sehr die Freiheit gekostet – Geist und Seele fliegen zu lassen, wohin sie begehrten.

Letztendlich war die Ernüchterung für sie beide gekommen, als Pete einen Einblick in ihre Welt erhalten hatte. Damit war er nicht fertig geworden – und sie hatte erkannt, dass sie nicht mehr ohne die Gefahr und das Abenteuer leben konnte und beides brauchte wie die Luft zum Atmen. So hatten sie sich schließlich getrennt und später aus den Augen verloren.

 

Jack ... Jack O’Neill war immer ein Sonderfall gewesen. Als sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, war sie erst gar nicht von seinen zynischen und teilweise chauvinistischen Sprüchen begeistert gewesen.

Recht schnell hatte sie aber heraus gefunden, dass hinter der harten Schale eigentlich ein weicher Kern steckte, eine durch bittere Erfahrungen verletzte Seele, die niemanden an sich heranlassen wollte. Und das hatte sie beruhigt.

Jack hatte ebenfalls schon bald seine anderen Qualitäten gezeigt – seine Entschlossenheit auch in der aussichtslosesten Lage nicht aufzugeben und jemanden zurückzulassen, das Letzte aus seinen Kameraden und sich selbst heraus zu holen, trotz seiner zynischen und fatalistischen Sprüche oder weil er bereit war, zu jedem, der ihm anvertraut war zu stehen, koste es was es wolle.

Sie hatte sich seinen Dickkopf zum Vorbild genommen, um für ihre Ideen und Vorstellungen zu kämpfen und ihre Interessen gegenüber Obrigkeiten zu vertreten. Sie hatte durch ihn gelernt, dass es manchmal besser war, dem eigenen Instinkt zuerst zu vertrauen und eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen...

 

Und doch hatte sie niemals das aussprechen können, was Jack ihr gegenüber bei einem ganz besonderen Lügendetektortest geäußert hatte: „Ich liebe Sie.“

 

Oft genug hatte sie das besondere Kribbeln im Bauch verspürt, wenn er sie auf eine ganz bestimmte Art angesehen hatte. Sie mochte Jack auch heute noch sehr, und nutzte immer die Gelegenheiten, die sich ergaben, um ihn zu sehen oder mit ihm zu sprechen, denn in seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich wohl und zufrieden, egal wie stressig der Termin auch sonst war.

 

Aber dennoch war sie immer wieder vor dem letzten Schritt zurückgeschreckt.

 

Weder ein „Ich liebe dich“, noch ein „Ja“ war über ihre Lippen gekommen. Nicht zuletzt spürte sie, dass es nicht die große Erfüllung sein konnte, sich wie in einem kitschigen Liebesfilm in seine Arme sinken zu lassen, sich ihren Gefühlen ganz zu ergeben und bis zum Ende aller Tage das gemeinsame Glück zu genießen.

 

Ihr Verstand kannte tausend vernünftige Gründe, die dagegen sprachen eine engere als die jetzige Beziehung mit Jack einzugehen – angefangen damit, dass er nicht ihr Vorgesetzter und sie nicht seine Untergebene sein durfte - aber diese vom Militär vorgegebenen Regeln waren nicht das, was sie wirklich zurückhielt.

 

+o+o+o+o+

 

Sie holte tief Luft und wollte sich der Antwort stellen, als sie Valas Stimme aus ihren Gedanken schreckte. „Hallo? Hallo jemand zu Hause?“

 

„Ja, das bin ich. Ich habe nur über ein paar Sachen nachgedacht.“ Sam stieß die Luft zischend aus und spürte, wie sie wieder in die harte Realität eintauchte.

 

„Aha, und welche? Vielleicht wer deine einzig wahre und große Liebe ist?“

 

„Vielleicht ... und ...“, Sam schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre durcheinanderwirbelnden Gedanken zu ordnen.

 

„Na, dann raus mit der Sprache? Mich würde das echt brennend interessieren und schließlich sind wir ja gute Freundinnen, die sich alles erzählen sollten ...“

 

„Denkst du auch einmal an etwas anderes als Männer?“ Sam verdrehte genervt die Augen.

 

„Hin und wieder ja ... wenn mich ein paar hübsche Juwelen oder ein nettes Artefakt anlächeln, dann kann ich auch anderweitig schwach werden ... aber hier geht es nicht um mich.“

Vala wurde wieder ernst.

„Nun sei mal nicht so feige. Ich habe doch gesehen, wie intensiv du über meine Fragen nachgedacht hast. Nun gib’ schon zu: Ist wirklich Jack deine große Liebe? Und wenn, ja, warum macht ihr das nicht endlich mal öffentlich?“, fragte sie mit großen, bittenden Augen weiter.

 

„Jack und ich sind überein gekommen, dass eine Ehe zwischen uns nicht nötig ist, da unsere Beziehung auch so funktioniert“, erklärte Sam und lächelte geheimnisvoll, damit ihre Freundin endlich Ruhe gab, auch wenn es ein wenig geflunkert war. Doch in Gedanken fügte sie die Wahrheit hinzu, die sie immer verdrängt hatte:

 

**Weil ich Jack und mich auf Dauer belügen würde, denn auch wenn ich ihn sehr, sehr gern habe, und gelegentlich schon einmal mit einem Leben an seiner Seite liebäugelte, so würden wir auf Dauer niemals glücklich werden – denn meine wahre, große und einzige Liebe ist die Wissenschaft.**

 

Die Erkenntnis erfüllte sie plötzlich mit tiefer innerer Zufriedenheit, auch wenn das wohl kaum ein anderer verstehen würde.

 

Gerade jetzt, wo sie das Kommando der „George Hammond“ übernommen hatte, bestätigte sich das erneut. Sie war eine Wissenschaftlern und Forscherin durch und durch, deren Neugier keine Grenzen kannte und niemals kennen würde. Selbst ihre militärische Laufbahn war nur das Mittel zum Zweck gewesen, um diesen Traum wahr werden zu lassen und ihr Leben auszufüllen.

 

_Keine andere Leidenschaft hatte so lange Bestand gehabt wie der Drang Neues zu sehen und zu erfahren, den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen und sie auch in den Details zu verstehen. Und neben dieser unveränderlichen und schon so lange existierenden Liebe hatte selbst ein Mann wie Jack nur wenig Platz._

 


End file.
